A Matter of Trust o Es cuestion de Confianza
by LoreRobStar
Summary: Traduccion de la historia 'A Matter of Trust' de Tayk. Esta historia no me pertenece, solo su traduccion. Con 111 reviwes creo que qerran leerla. Tienes a los cinco Teen Titans en un campamento. Agrega extraños animales con algo de posion que vuelven loco a Robin. Quitale las memorias a Starfire y qe es lo que te queda?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, esta es una traducción del fic llamado 'A Matter of Trust' que significa 'Es cuestión de confianza'. Esta historia le pertenece a Tayk. Que por supuesto le pedí permiso para traducirla, espero que les guste! (:**

**Discalimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Si asi fuera, Robin no usaría camisa, y habría una nueva temporada de los Teen Titans.) Este Fic tampoco me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Tayk. (Lo único que me pertence es la traducción D: )**

_**A MATTER OF TRUST**_

_**THE UNDERWEAR CRISIS- LA CRISIS DE LA ROPA INTERIOR**_

Starfire se levanto a la soleada mañana. "Ester será un buen día para salir con Raven". Ella pensó. Star miro alrededor de su habitación, en la Tierra, una habitación reflejaba su personalidad, si es cierto, la habitación de Starfire podría decir que clase de persona ella era: energética, emociona y no aburrida. Starfire se vistió con su traje favorito, y cepillo su cabello. Luego se fue saltando para buscar a Raven.

Star fue a la sala, donde encontró a Beast Boy y Cyborg. Cy estaba gritándole a Beast Boy, "Quiero carne real! Tocino de Puerco !" **(¿? Duh!)**

"Viejo, Yo no como carne. Yo como tofu" **(A/N: Así es como dice Beast Boy en español, es que en Ingles el dice Dude, y no se como se traduce hehe)**

"Puerco"

"Tofu"

"Alguien de ustedes ha visto a Raven?"

"No, perdón Star. Puerco!"

"Ya he sido un puerco antes, no puedo comerlo"

Ok, tu puedes tener tu tofu, y yo mi tocino"

"Mientras no tenga que comer puerco, esta bien" Esta era la manera en que las mañanas empezaban, en la T-Tower. Robin entro a la sala, seguido por Raven. Robin se veía muy cansado.

Beast Boy fue el primero en notarlo, "Viejo, tienes bolsas debajo de tus ojos"

"Robin no parecer tener bolsas debajo de sus ojos" Dijo Starfire, mirándolo desde tres pulgadas de lejos.

"Me quede despierto toda la noche, tratando de averiguar donde esta el nuevo escondite de Slade, y creo que tengo una idea. Adivinen. Vamos a ir a acampar"

"Eso significa que Raven y yo no podemos ir al Mall?"

"No iría de todas maneras, Star"

"Viejo, odio acampar. La ultima vez que fuimos había muchos mosquitos volando alrededor de mis circuitos" Se quejo Cyborg **(A/N Cyborg, en realidad dijo 'Man' pero si escribía 'Hombre' se escuchaba raro)**

"Tal vez no seria tan malo si no hubieras usado tu cañón en ellos" Beast Boy dijo.

"No me importa, mientras no explotes la tienda. Otra vez" Raven dijo, después de Beast Boy.

"Robin porque tenemos que ir a acampar? Que es acampar? Donde vamos a acampar?" Starfire pregunto como cien preguntas (**A/N Ya se que se escucha raro, pero no se como traducirlo.) **, todas acerca de el tema 'campamento'

"Acampar es cuando vas afuera, y cocinas en una fogata, haces malvaviscos, duermes en bolsas de dormir, y vamos a ir porque creo que el escondite de Slade esta de del otro lado de la ciudad. En el área de campamentos. Lo podemos tomar por sorpresas si pretendemos ir de vacaciones. Empiecen a empacar" Después de un desayuno de tocino, tocino de tofu, Peanut Butter Captain Crunch **(A/N Eso es un cereal, pero el nombre en español como que no tiene sentido) **y jugo de naranja, todos fueron a empacar para el gran viaje.

Star termino rápido, así que decidió cruzar el pasillo para ver si Raven necesitaba ayuda. Star toco en la puerta. "Quien es?"

"Soy yo, Starfire. Quería saber si necesitas ayuda para empacar." Starfire dijo, aun fuera de la habitación.

"Porque?"

"Porque soy tu amiga"

"Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias de igual forma"

"Oh, Ok" Starfire estaba un poco decepcionada.

Star fue de vuelta a su cuarto, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, y se sentó en la cama. Había estado sentada ahí como por un minuto, cuando escucho la voz de Robin.

"Puedo entrar?" El dijo.

"Si, claro. Puedes entrar Robin. Los demás pueden entrar si lo desean, excepto en la noche, por supuesto." Robin entro en la habitación y tomo asiento al lado de Starfire. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"…Star…" Dijo Robin en voz baja.

"Si Robin?" Star contesto, igualmente en voz baja.

"Que pasa?"

"Le pregunte a Raven si necesitaba de mi ayuda empacando, pero dijo que no" La tamaraniana dijo un poco triste.

"Tal vez solo quiera estar un momento sola antes de que nos vallamos"

"Yo solo quiero ser su amiga"

"Bueno, estas lista? Porque casi es hora de irnos"

"Estaré abajo en un minuto"

"OK, te veo ahí." Robin y Starfire se sonrieron uno al otro, después Robin dejo la habitación. Cuando estaba chamando en el pasillo penos, 'Star tiene razón, Raven debería abrirse un poco mas con nosotros. Estoy seguro que a todos les gustaría conocerla un poco mas.'

Robin bajo las escaleras y entro en la sala. Beast Boy and Cyborg estaban jugando futbol de papel. Cy acababa de anotar un gol.

"Si! Te vencí de nuevo!"Cyborg grito, haciendo un baile de victoria mu ridículo.

"Como te hiciste tan bueno?"

"He estado practicando. Deberías intentarlo algún día"

Beast Boy se sentó en el sillón, sus brazos cruzados, y sus pies en la mesa de centro.

"Yo si practico." Beast Boy hizo un mohín. "Es solo, que no es tan seguido" Raven entro en en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue Beast Boy con sus pies en la mesa. Ella solo lo mito.

"Hola Raven" Dijo Cyborg

"Beast Boy, baja los pies de la mesa"

"Perdí en el futbol, y siempre pongo mis pies en la mesa cuando pierdo. Nunca te importo antes"

"Azrath, Metrion, ZINTHOS"

Rápidamente, Beast Boy fue rodeado fue rodeado por una aura negra, el empezó a flotar y golpear su cabeza contra el techo.

"No pongas tus pies en la mesa"

En el momento Starfire entro, "Amigos, empaque todo la comida que necesitamos en esta hielera" Después noto a Beast Boy y dijo, "Porque Beast Bpy esta flotando tan alto? Se esta golpeando la cabeza en el techo."

Robin, quien estaba viendo el futbol en el sillón, le respondió, "Beast Boy puso sus pies en la mesa, otra vez"

"Ouch, Raven, Ouch!-Me podrías bajar, porfavor? Ouch! Por favor? Ouch" Raven dejo de concentarse, y Beast Boy aterrizo en el piso con un sonio sordo.

"Owww! Yo no quería poner los pies en la mesa!...Bueno tal vez si pero…" Raven dejo la habitación.

"BB quieres jugar de nuevo?"

"No hay tiempo" Interrumpió Robin, parándose de su lugar. "Nos tenemos que ir. Cyborg, puedes traer tu carro. Beast Boy, ve arriba por las maletas. Starfire, ve por Robin y yo llevaré la hielera" Cyborg fue a hacer lo que se le había pedido, Robin agarro la hielera que Star estaba cargando y la arrastro afuera. Starfire dejo la habitación y fue a buscar a Raven, eso dejo a Beast Boy solo.

"Aw, porque tengo que ser yo el que tiene el trabajo difícil?" Beast Boy se quejo. Subió las escaleras y dio vuelta en la esquina del largo pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones. Los demás habían dejado sus maletas afuera de sus habitaciones. Beast Boy pensó, 'Que mal, todos dejaron sus maletas afuera. Y yo que quería ir a sus habitaciones. Espera, creo que si puedo, pero solo en la habitación de Robin. Si, entrare y desordenare todas sus cosas. Eso le enseñara a no darme el trabajo difícil'

Beast Boy tenía todas las maletas, y se dirijo a la habitación de Robin. BB se convirtió en ratón que corrió hasta los cajones de Robin, Beast Boy después volvió a su forma humana.

'Ya se, tomare sus ropa interior y la tirare por la ventana' BB abrió el primer cajón, pero solo había calcetines y capas en el. El abrió el segundo cajón.

"Si" El cajón de ropa interior de Robin. Beast Boy la levanto con la punta de sus dedos e hizo una mueca. Se asomo por la ventana, y levanto el vidrio. Beast Boy empezó a aventar la ropa interior por la ventana.

"Misión cumplida" dijo Beast Boy. Se volteo para ver que Robin estaba parado en la puerta.

"Que acabas de hacer?"

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado! (: Los siguinetes capitulos pueden tardar un poco debido a que estoy trbajando en otra historia, traduccion tambien, pero es de Español a Ingles. Deberian leerla se llama 'No hay Imposible' por Bellatrix Monserrat.**

**Sus reviews son mas que bienvenidos (: Gracias por leer :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola extraña y magnigica gente de la Tierra! Antes de empezar tengo una pregunta; Deberia continuar este Fic? Review (:**

_**A MATTER OF TRUST**_

_**ON THE ROAD-EN LA CARRETERA**_

Beast Boy aventó la ropa interior por la ventana. Floto en el aire por un momento, con gracia como una bailaría. Robin entro, y le demando a Beast Boy que le dijera lo que había hecho. Beast Boy se volteo para encarar al Chico Maravilla.

"Bueno…umm…Estaba revisando tu malera, y no tenias ropa interior, así que entre en tu cuarto para empacarla por ti. Luego abrí la ventana y, porque tu cuarto esta muy oscuro-sin ofender-oh, abrí la ventana y"

"Porque quitase el mosquitero?" Robin interrumpió.

"Umm…porque, quería dejar entrar un pájaro. Si eso! Quería dejar entrar un pájaro, así que abrí la ventana, y quite el mosquitero, y cuando saque tú ropa interior, el-uh-el viento…si el viento la voló…Si" Beast Boy explico sin esperanza. Robin le dio una mirada penetrante. BB solo estaba parado ahí, fingiendo una sonrisa, luego empezó a sudar. 'Robin no se va creer eso. Esa fue la peor mentira que he dicho. Estoy muerto.' Beast Boy pensó.

Robin lo miro seriamente, luego sorprendió a Beast Boy diciendo, "Ok, si eso es todo, deberíamos ir al carro" Beast Boy suspiro con alivio. De repente, escucharon un grito viniendo por afuera de la ventana. Robin corrió hacia la ventana, y saco la cabeza por la misma.

-.-.-

Starfire estaba esperando afuera, cuando sintió algo que cayo en su cabeza.

"Algo esta en my cabeza!" Grito. Cyborg y Raven la miraron y se estremecieron con cara de asco.

"Star, que no cunda el pánico" Dijo Cyborg lo mas calmado que pudo. "TIENES ROPA INTERION EN TU CABEZA!" Grito Cyborg, no tan fuerte como el grito que dio Starfire, ese pudo haber sido oído por toda la ciudad.

"Quítala, quítala! " Raven levanto los calzoncillos de Robin con su aura negra. Star casi se desmayó.

"Cyborg, rápido! Trae una bolsa!" Grito Raven, que aun estaba levantando la ropa de Robin telepáticamente. Starfire miro como Cyborg trajo la bolsa, y unas pinzas. El tomo la ropa interior con la pinzas, y la puso en la bolsa. Starfire miro hacia arriba y lo primero que vio fue Robin. Ella apretó los dientes, cerro sus puños, sus ojos brillaron verdes, y se lanzo a los aires para gritarle a Robin en la cara, "ROBIN! ERES UN YOU ARE A ZORNGKLONGTHIGHYDE, TE ODIO!"

Robin se volteo para donde Beast Boy estaba, pero el ya no estaba. Robin trato de calmarse un poco y bajo las escaleras. Starfire entro al carro, temblando de enojo.

-.-.-

Los Teen Titans subieron al carro. Cyborg en el asiento del piloto, Robin en el del copiloto, Raven and Star en la parte de atrás, eso dejo a Beast Boy sin asiento.

Robin suspiro "Alguien tendrá que compartir asiento"

"Porque?" Pregunto Starfire, nunca dirigiéndose a Robin.

"No hay suficientes asientos para todos"

"En ese caso, yo quiero compartir con Beast Boy porque el NO ME AVINETA SU ROPA INTERIOR!"

"Yo no te avente nada" Robin trato de estar calmado, lo cual fue algo difícil.

"Si, si lo hiciste. Eres un ZORNGKLONGTHIGHYDE!"

"Esta bien Star. Me ire en la cajuela" Beast Boy dijo, antes de convertirse en un gato.

"Todos tienen asientos?" Ok, nos vamos!" Dijo Cyborg, encendiendo el carro. Salieron del camino de entrado, y se dirigieron a la carretera.

Medio hora después…

"Amigos, deseo enseñarles otra de mis canciones favoritas en Tamaran" Todos qe quejaron, minetras Starfire agarraba aire para poder comenzar. Todos se cubrieron los oídos, cuando la canción mas horrible salió de la boca de Starfire. Raven, encerro su cabeza en su aura.

"No encerio, Star. Estamos bien, ya no cantes" Dijo Raven. Los chicos se relajaron.

"Ok, no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre, y si paramos por pizza?" Todos, por supuesto, estuvieron de acuerdo. "Hey, Beast Boy! Vamos a parar por pizza!"

Todos ordenaron la pizza que mas les gustaba, y cuando terminaron se fueron de vuelta al carro. Starfire empezó a cantar y le gritaba cosas a Robin en tamaraniano.

**¿? So, le gusto? No olviden contestar mi pregunta (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada gracias a Sariita y a Celeste que me dejaron un review cada una diciendo que continuara, asi que continúe! (: Quédense conmigo, les prometo que se va a poner mas bueno! :D Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir! Siéntense, relájense, y empiecen a leer!**

_**A MATTER OF TRUST**_

_**RAVEN'S PLAN EL PLAN DE RAVEN**_

Tomo dos horas para llegar al lugar del campamento, sin contar el tiempo que se tomaron para I por pizza. Tan pronto como salieron del carro, una vez que habían llegado, Robin empezó a darle ordenes a todos.

"Cyborg baja las maletas, Beast Boy arma nuestra tienda. Raven tu ayúdalo. Starfire, tú y yo vamos armar tu tienda. Titans go!" Al oír la frase favorita de su líder, todos se fueron a hacer lo que se les había pedido, Starfire con mala gana. No porque no quería hacerlo, sino porque lo tenia que hacer con Robin. El le había dado ese trabajo apropósito, tal vez así podría hacerla entender lo que paso en la torre.

"Star…yo no te avente mi ropa" Starfire guardo silencio, y siguió trabajando. "Starfire tienes que creerme! Pregúntale a Beast Boy, el te dirá lo que paso"

Starfire se volteo para encararlo, obviamente furiosa "Entonces no es mi decisión? Debo perdonarte?"

"Star…"

"Es Starfire, para ti" Dijo enfatizando 'Starfire' "Tu Zorngklongthighyde"

"Starfire. No tienes que perdonarme, pero yo creo que deberías, considerando que no hice nada"

"No quiero hablar contigo. Terminemos de armar la tienda asi puedo darte una cachetada" Robin trago saliva y terminaron de armar la tienda en silencio. Tan pronto como terminaron, Starfire cumpliendo sus palabras, le dio una cachetada a Robin el cual ni siquiera hizo un intento por moverse.

Cyborg llego sudado viendo como Robin era golpeado en la cara. "Uh, bien ya terminaron de armar esto…Uh, Star? Porque llevas estas adentro." Cy señalo las maletas. Star paro de golpear a Robin, y tomo su maleta y la de Raven.

Raven and Beast Boy se acercaron una vez que terminaron su trabajo.

"Ya terminamos" Dijo Raven en su voz monótona "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que meditar" Ella entro en la tienda, y los chicos podían oírla meditando.

"Entonces, como te fue?" Pregunto Beast Boy. Robin negó con su cabeza, luego le dio una mirada con furia. Cyborg presintió peligro asi que camino hacia atrás lentamente.

Robin suspiro, "Todavía esta enojada conmigo. Hmmm, me pregunto a quien debería estar enojada en realidad?" Dijo Sarcásticamente.

"Dude, estaba diciendo la verdad. Si no me crees es tu problema, no mío"

"Si, bueno, es perfecto! Gracias por ser tan buen amigo Beast Boy. De verdad lo aprecio" Respondió Robin, todavía siendo sarcástico.

"Lo siento" Dijo Beast Boy sin ni siquiera un poco de sarcasmo.

"Dile eso a Starfire" Dijo Robin, sin darse cuenta de que Beast Boy acababa de admitir su crimen. Después de esto, Robin se metió en la tienda de los chicos. Nunca se había visto tan enojado, desde el último encuentro con Slade.

Raven había estado escuchando la conversación desde la tienda de las chicas. Starfire estaba llorando cuando Raven entro, y desde entonces, lloro hasta que se quedo dormida. Luego Raven pensó que esto ya era demasiado. Ellos eran los Teen Titans. Deberían esta peleando contra los villanos, no con ellos mismos. Además todo el gritadero interrumpía con su meditación.

Raven salió de la tienda, y camino hacia donde estaba Cyborg. Ellos eran los únicos que no estaban enojados con nadie.

"Hey Raven, tienes un plan para detener esto?" Raven se sorprendió, pero no lo mostro.

"Si"

"Dilo" Raven le dijo todo lo que Cyborg necesitaba saber.

"Ok, básicamente, quieres que hable con Robin, y tu vas a hablar con Star, y después tratamos de arreglar el problema. Estoy correcto?"

"Si. Cuando eso este completo, empezaremos con el paso numero dos"

"Ok. Ya voy a empezar. Te veo aquí tan pronto como encuentre algo." Cyborg se volteo, y Raven fue a la tienda, donde encontró que Starfire ya estaba despierta.

"Hola Raven" Starfire intentó hacer su voz normal, pero fallo.

"Hola Star. Um…quieres decir que pasa entre tu y Robin?" Raven se sorprendió cuando se escucho a si misma empezar esa conversación.

"Ese Zorngklongthighyde me mintió, me avergonzó, y le esta echando la culpa a Beast Boy"

"Como sabes que Robin esta mintiendo?"

"Puedo sentirlo"

"Alguna vez pensaste que tal vez estés equivocada?"

"Porque me estas interrogante como n criminal? Si es para que perdone a Robin, entonces no quiero hablarte"

Raven suspiro, después empezó a cantar su hechizo favorite "Azrath Metrion Zinthos" Rae no quería, pero para sacarle algo de información a Starfire, iba que tener que entrar a su mente.

'Como se si Robin esta mintiendo? Que si estoy equivocada? Que si Beast Boy de verdad lo hizo? Bueno, perdono a Robin, pero nunca se lo voy a decir' Raven rompió la concentración y se fue de la tienda.

"Hola Robin" Dijo Cyborg

"Hola"

"Como estas?"

"Bien. Porque preguntas?"

"Porque no te ves bien, y no actúas ben"

"Que quieres?"

"Um…Practicar mis habilidades para la sicología?"

"Mira, pregúntame todo lo que quieras. Si quieres pregúntame por mis sentimientos. La verdad no me importa al momento"

'Whoa, y pensé que Raven tenia el trabajo fácil' Pensó Cy 'Al menos Robin tiene intenciones de hablar' "Ok, que pasa entre tu y Star?"

"Estoy seguro de que Beast Boy aventó mi ropa por la ventana, pero el dice que no. Starfire cree que yo lo hice, ahora esta enojada conmigo."

"Desde cuando te importa lo que Star piensa?"

"Desde cuando no lo he hecho? Me gusta Starfire. Es mi mejor maiga"

"Te gusta, o _te_ gusta?"

Robin se puso rojo, solo un poco "Um…no hablemos de eso"

"Solo estaba jugando. Espera _te _gusta?

Robin ahora si se puso rojo como un tomate "Tal vez"

"Ooooh! Te gusta Starfire! Tengo que decirle"

"A mi NO me gusta Starfire!"

"Haha solo estaba jugando"

"Para. Necesitamos encontrar el escondite de Slade."

"Ok, donde esta? Y donde esta Beast Boy?"

"No me importa donde esta Beast Boy, voy a decir la ubicación del escondite esta noche"

"Ok, tengo que correr. Te veo después" Cy salió de la tienda.

Raven había estado esperando por cinco minutos cuando Cyborg salió de la tienda.

"Que encontraste?"

"Robin esta enojado con Beast Boy, porque piensa que el fue el que aventó sus calzoncillos a Star. También pienso que esta enojado con Beast Boy porque nuestro líder le gusta alguien. Tu que encontraste?"

"No fue tan fácil como creí. Tuve que entrar en la mente de Star. Ella quiere perdonar a Robin, ya lo hizo para si misma, pero nunca lo va a decir en voz alta"

"So que fue lo que encontramos?"

"A Robin le gusta Star. Star perdono a Robin, enseñando que tal vez le gusta Robin, y los dos son tan orgullosos que no van a admitirlo"

"Ok, cual es el paso dos?"

"Es simple. Solo…" Raven le dijo el plan a Cyborg en la oreja.

"Uh uh, okay. Raven eres un genio!"

**So? Que piensan? Malo? Bueno? Le encanto? Apesta? Solo dejen un review diciéndome! :D Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que están por aquí, si es que hay alguien claro! Bueno la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir excepto que…**

**Sariita; Deberías hacerte una cuenta aquí en FanFiction :D Gracias por tus reviewes! Dude you're awesome!**

**Bueno, ahora si pueden empezar a leer porque ya no tengo nada que decir, aunque si quieren que les diga mas…Ok, Ok ya me callo. **

_**A MATTER OF TRUST**_

_**Raven's Plan II-El Plan de Raven II**_

"Raven eres un genio" Dijo Cyborg. "Ve hablar con Starfire otra vez, y yo voy con Robin" Raven se fue a la tienda de las chicas, solo para ver que Star estaba llorando otra vez. Raven empezó a meditar, haciendo como si Star no estuviera allí, pero aun así Starfire trato de esconder las lagrimas.

"Hola Raven" El intento de Star para hablar con su voz normal fallo. Perfecto, todo lo que tenía que hacer Raven ahora era ejecutar su plan.

"Tienes algo en mente?" Starfire asintió "Necesitas meditar mas, sacar cosas de tu cabeza. Si quieres te puedo enseñar un lugar tranquilo entre los bosques." Starfire trato de sonreír, puesto a que no podía por todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

"Oh Raven, deveras harías eso por mi? Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Starfire sofoco a Raven, dándolo uno de sus famosos abrazos.

"Si claro…Star…suelta…me" Starfire hizo lo que se le pidió.

Cyborg entro en la tienda de chicos y no se sorprendió al ver Robin y un montón de papeles alrededor suyo.

"Yo Robin! Fui a caminar entre el bosque y encontré un lugar que te puede gustar. Quieres ir?"

"Ok, cuando?"

"Mañana después del desayuno"

"Ok"

"Voy a hacer la cena. Hot Dogs, si ves a Beast Boy dile que tendré sus Tofu Dogs Listos."

"No no lo harás. Escondí todo su tofu, así que o come carne o no come nada"

"Te estas volviendo malvado. Bueno, me voy" Tan pronto como Cyborg salió de la tienda, un ratón verde entro.

"Ok, donde esta mi tofu?"

"Lo deje en la torre"

"QUE!" Robin empezó a reír, y Beast Boy no podía parar de gritar. Cyborg decidió empezar la cena.

Después de que todos terminaron de comer, excepto por Beast Boy que se rehusó a comer carne real, Robin saco dos mapas. Uno era de la ciudad y el otro de los bosques. Robin los puso juntos, al extremo donde terminaban, luego apunto a un lugar dentro de los bosques casi llegando a la ciudad.

"Hey, yo conozco ese lugar! Es el viejo museo de la guerra civil, no?"

"Si, y estoy seguro de que Slade se esconde ahí. Así que mañana vamos a ir, después de comer."

La siguiente mañana, después del desayuno…

"Star de verdad quieres ir?" Star asintió "Ok, sígueme. Raven y Starfire emprendieron el vuelo cerca de un pequeño rio. Lo que Starfire no sabia es que Robin y Cyborg se dirigían al mismo lugar.

"Vamos Robin. Solo un poco mas"

Robin corrió mas rápido y grito "Apuesto a que llego primero que tu"

"No conoces el camino" Dijo Cy alcanzando a su líder. Robin paro de correr.

"Oh Cierto" Luego se echo a correr al ver que Cyborg se había adelantado.

Las chicas llegaron primero que los niños, así que Raven le dijo a Star que meditara.

"Te voy a dejar sola, ya sabes para que te concentres mas"

Starfire se cruzo de piernas y empezó a meditar pero antes agradeció a su amiga "Gracias" Star cerro sus ojos y empezó a meditar. Raven voló hasta lo alto de un árbol y se sentó ahí, viendo a su amiga

'Perfecto' Pensó ella 'Ahora solo falta que llege Cyborg y Robin' Pareció magia porque justo cuando Raven pensó eso, los chicos llegaron corriendo. Robin no había visto a Star todavía.

Pero Starfire si lo vio.

"Como se atreven a venir al lugar de meditación de Raven! Especialmente tu Zorngklongthighyde!" Robin se escondió detrás de un árbol, y Cyborg corrió tan rápido como pudo, luego vio a Raven bajando del árbol.

"Ahora solo hay que dejar a Starfire perdonar ese, ah cual era la palabra?"

"Zorngklongthighyde"

"Si eso"

Starfire llego al campamento unas horas después. Robin la seguía por detrás, su cabello estaba desordenado, como si Star le hubiera aventado su Starbolts. De todo modos, Robin se veía feliz, como si finalmente Star le dio las palabras 'Te perdono' Las cosas empezaron a regresar a la normalidad, pero el comunicador de Robin empezó a sonar.

Robin lo saco de su cinturón, lo abrió como por cinco segundos, antes de cerrarlo de nuevo. "Slade. Titans Go!" Todos corrieron en busca de Slade. Starfire lo vio, y le dijo a todos que siguieran ese camino, el camino que dirigía al lado incorrecto de done estaba el museo. Después de un rato, lo perdieron y se dieron por vencidos.

De vuelta al campamento , Cyborg preparo la cena y al terminar, todos votaron por contar historias. No historias de terror, sino cosas que les habían pasado en la vida real. Aun así todos creyeron que Raven estaba contando historias de terror.

"Recuerdan cuando creímos que Robin se había unido a Slade" Dijo Cyborg.

**Ok, se que me tomo mucho tiempo pero es que he estado algo ocupada (: De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado! Y que me dejen su reviewes por supuesto! :D**

**Gracias, por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe Perdon por no haber tenido el siguiento capitulo listo, esque he estado algo ocupada.**** Bueno este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia es como un 'special out take' un regalo que la autora dio al momento debido a todos los reviwews qe le dejaron. Esta corto por la misma razón, pero no tardare mucho en tener el siguiente capitulo!**

**A MATTER OF TRUST**

**SPECIAL OUT TAKE**

**Raven's Story-La Historia de Raven**

"Cuando yo era pequeña, mi padre hizo algo terrible. El mato a mucha gente, y le gustaba. Crow trato de pararlo, pero Trigon mato a Crow. Mi padre mato a su propio hijo. Trigon casi me mato a mi también. Crow murió para salvarme." Raven se volteo, ella quería mucho a Crow y no quería que sus amigos la vieran llorar. Pero cuando arbole y algunas cosas alrededor de ellos empezaron a explotar, ellos se dieron cuenta.

"Raven. No tienes que continuar si no es lo que deseas" Raven se volteo para donde estaban su amigos.

"No. Esto Bien. Asi que Trigon me llamo a la habitación principal un día, y me pregunto algo. El dijo 'Raven te gusta cuando mato personas? Deberias porque la gente que mato es la gente que no nos respeta, que no te respeta' Yo sabia que era una mentira, y que sololo hacia porque le gustaba. Yo le dije 'No padre, no me gusta. Todos nos respetan. No hay necesidad de asesinar a nadie' Trigon se enojo y trato de matarme. Y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por Crow el me quito del camino de Trigon antes de que el atacara. Antes de que Crow muriera el me dijo 'Adio Raven. Por favor, trata de ser feliz' Raven paro de contar su historia y noto que todos al igual que ella estaban llorando. (Como puedes ver si Robin esta llorando? Preguntale a Raven)

"Trigon dijo 'Niño tonto. Su muerte fue en vano' Yo me enoje, y empeze a gritar 'Para! Para de insultar a mi hermano. Yo hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por wl! El es un héroe!" Trigon trato de matarme, de nuevo. Ya no tenia miedo, estaba enojada. Muy enojada por lo que Trigon había hecho, y por lo que yo había hecho. Deje a mi hermano morir. Trigon nunca tuvo oportunidad contra mi, le di tan fuerte que creo que no ha parado de caer todavía. Pero igual, eso no me hizo sentir mejor con la muerte de mi hermano. No dormi toda esa noche, me quede llorando al lado del cuerpo de mi hermano.

Raven termino su triste historia, y nisiquiera trato de evitar que la vieran llorar. Todos los demás también estaban llorando. Nadie noto todos los arbole que habían explotado de alguna manera (Si es que se pueden explotar los arboles) pero tenían suficiente leña para durar el resto del campamento. Raven fue la primero que reacciono, esto porque Robin se golpeo la cabeza con un tronco de un árbol enorme.

**Eso ultimo como que te hace sentir mejor, al final, digo después de oir la historia de Rae. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que me puedan dejar sus reviews! ****Tambien gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo y que están comentando! Dudes and Dudettes, you all are awesome! Ok, Till next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HoLa! Hey me alegra decir que alguien sigue leyendo esto! :D Yaaay! Y bueno yo se que he cometido muchos errores en la traducción pero quiero que sepan que estoy trabajando en ello. Este capitulo esta un poco exageradamente corto, por eso estoy trabajando en el siguiente ahora mismo!**

Raven sabia que Robin no le jugaría una broma a Star. El no era ese tipo de chico. Beast Boy seguía diciendo que el culpable era Robin, pero lo que BB no sabía era que Raven le había leído la mente. Ella sabía toda la verdad.

A Raven no le gustaba leer mentes, todos necesitan privacidad. Pero en este caso, era una necesidad. Rae nunca le dijo a nadie que leía las mentes, si lo hacia, la gente seria mas cuidadosa con lo que pensaban. Lo cual deberían hacer, de todos modos.

Raven cerro los ojos y se froto las sienes, era tiempo de entrar en la mente de Beast Boy otra vez.

'Whoops.. Esa broma fue un desastre. Yo no quería tirar la ropa de Robin por la ventana. Ok, tal vez si, pero no pretendía que cayeran en la cabeza de Star…' Típico. Había sido otra de las bromas sin pensar de Beast Boy.

Ahora que Raven tenía claro que Beast Boy era el culpable, solo necesitaba una prueba para demostrarlo sin necesidad de revelar sus poderes.

"Rae, estas bien?" La voz de Cyborg interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

"Huh? Oh si." Raven sacudió la cabeza y uso uno de los poderes que ella prefería mantener escondidos. Raven le envió un pensamiento de ella a Cyborg.

'Cyborg, Se que Beast Boy le estaba haciendo la broma a Robin, y tiro la ropa de el por la ventana'

Cyborg escucho la voz de Raven en su cabeza pero no vio que sus labios se movieran. Raven miro a Cyborg fijamente, este con una mirada confundida.

'Si puedo leer mentes y enviar mis pensamientos a otras personas. Es muy útil para Tenet conversación secretas. Tu eres la primera persona a la que le he dicho, así que mas te vale que no le digas a nadie'

"Robin, cuando empezamos con la búsqueda de el escondite de Slade? Pregunto Starfire.

"Después de la comida" Pero ninguno de ellos sabia lo que pasaría cuando lo encontraran.

**(: Okay el siguiente capitulo no es tan corto así que tardare de uno a dos días para completarlo. Que? Un adelanto? Okay! **

"**Okay, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar al escondite de Slade"**

"_**Si**_** ese es el escondite de Slade" Interrumpió Raven.**

…

**Los Teen Titans estaban en el carro, esperando a que llegara Starfire.**

"**No creen que Star debería estar aquí?"**

"**Tal vez sus dos zapatos estaban desamarrados" 10 minutos después.**

"**No creen que Starfire debería estar aquí?"**

"**Tal vez olvido como amarrase los zapatos" 10 minutos después.**

"**No debería estar Star aquí?"**

"**Tal vez se perdió"**

"**Es mejor que la busquemos."**


End file.
